peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
JusSonic's Stitch Pan: The TV Series
Stitch Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Stitch Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Timmy Brisby and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Stitch Pan and the Animal Villains, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Stitch (Chris Sanders (speaking) and David T. Henrie (singing)) The experiment who refused to grow old. He wears a white Hawaiian shirt with red flowered patterns on it. He also has blue fur, big black eyes, dark blue claws, rabbit/bat like ears. He lives on Neverland Island with his Hungarian girl mouse Miss Bianca and his friends the lost animal children. He is the current leader of the lost animals, a group of creatures wearing different outfits. He once traveled to London and met Lilo Pelekai and her younger brothers, the twins, Chip and Dale. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Br'er Fox. Lilo and her brothers had to go back home so Stitch relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Lilo Pelekai (Cameron Seely (speaking) and Agatha Lee Monn (singing)) The Hawaiian girl who is the older sister of Chip and Dale. She wears white panties, a red muumuu with white patterned leaves, dark blue sandals, and a pink flower in her hair. She also has tan skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. She is Stitch's love interest. Chip (Tress MacNeille) Lilo's younger brother and Dale twin. He has brown fur with peach markings and a black nose and wears a brown bomber jacket with furry beige trimming and a light brown fedora with a dark gray ribbon. He likes Lilo's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking his fedora and jacket. Dale (Corey Burton) Lilo's other younger brother and Chip's twin. Like Chip, he has brown hair with peach markings. But he has a red nose. He also wears a red Hawaiian shirt with golden-yellow flowered patterns. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his stuffed toy mouse with him. Like Chip, he also likes Lilo's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his mouse. He dislikes being separated from his mouse of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Miss Bianca (Misty Lee) Stitch's pixie-sized mouse and sidekick, she is jealous of Lilo. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Animal Children. Skippy Rabbit (Orton O'Brien) Babs Seed (Brynna Drummond) Diamond Tiara (Chantal Strand) Silver Spoon (Shannon-Chan Kent) Young Kovu (Nathanael Saleh) Baby Tweety (Samuel Vincent) My Melody (Mairon Bennett) Pipsqueak (Aidan McGraw) Lemmy Koopa (Tara Strong) Iggy Koopa (Tara Strong) Young Kiara (Pixie Davies) Sweetie Pie (Candi Milo) Young Tod (Joel Dawson) Berry (Cassandra Lee Morris) Princess Aurora (Kate Higgins) Br'er Fox (Jess Harnell) The fearsome Br'er Fox. He hates Stitch and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to two vultures. He is deathly afraid of the vultures because they want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy Br'er Bear. Br'er Bear (Bill Fagerbakke) The captain's cabin boy and assistant to Br'er Fox. The Animal Villains hate him, and his clumsiness often angers Br'er Fox. He is easily fooled by Stitch's voice mimicking. The Animal Villains Gnorga/Zira (Flo Di Re/Jennifer Hale) Arthur and Cecil (David L. Lander and Michael McKean) The two vultures who ate Br'er Fox's hand and alarm clock. They tick loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Arthur and Cecil swallowed. They like to pick on Br'er Fox, but are dangerous to anybody. The Toon Patrol Tulio (Kevin Kline) Lilo's adoptive father. Stitch, Bianca, and the lost animal children took Lilo and her brothers to him and his wife, Chel, in Neverland when they promised to stay forever. Chel (Rosie Perez) Tulio's wife and Lilo's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series